


Leave Notifications On!

by Skaurple



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Im a PROFFESIONAL WRITER, chat fic, this is REAL CONTENT, vanya is for sure ooc but it's for the meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaurple/pseuds/Skaurple
Summary: Diegohas left the group.AllisonaddedDiegoto the group.Allison: Stop being a jerk and listen for a second.Allison: and I mean ALL of you listen.Allison: Luther said to regroup at the super star bowling alley but none of u are here yet and we need to get to Vanya as soon as possible. I'm thinking we at least stay connected through here.Diegohas left the groupAllison: jackass.AKA: Allison makes a group chat in an effort to stay connected with her siblings in the midst of the end of the world (Ep. 10)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I've written but it was also very fun. I'll probably regret it later on.

_**Allison** added **Luther**_

_**Allison** added **Diego**_

_**Allison** added **Klaus**_

_**Allison** added **Five**_

 

_**Allison** changed the group name to **LEAVE NOTIFICATIONS ON!!!**_

 

 **Diego** : Nope.

 

_**Diego** left the group._

_**Allison** added **Diego** to the group._

 

 **Allison** : Stop being a jerk and listen for a second.

 **Allison** : and I mean ALL of you listen.

 **Allison** : Luther said to regroup at the super star bowling alley but none of u are here yet and we need to get to Vanya as soon as possible. I'm thinking we at least stay connected through here.

 

_**Diego** has left the group_

 

 **Allison** : jackass.

 **Luther** : dknt woryy aboyt him. ThIS is a gppd idfea Allkson

 **Allison** : ????

 **Klaus** : oh no r u drunk again buddy

 **Luther** : no thyeee buttiins on myuy phouine ARtEe tpp smalkk

 **Allison** : the buttons on your phone are too small??

 **Luther** : 👍🏻

 **Allison** : oh boy.

 **Allison** : wait klaus what do you mean "r you drunk AGAIN"???

 **Klaus** : nothing 😇😇😇

 **Five** : Five has left the group.

 **Klaus** : lol wut

 **Five** : That did not work, did it? How do I do that?

 **Allison** : Do what five?

 **Five** : Whatever Diego had done earlier. It says he left the group.

 **Klaus** : go to settings

 **Allison** : WAIT NO

 **Five** : Where is "settings"?

 **Allison** : KLAUS SHHH

 **Klaus** : it's like on the top corner of ur screen

 **Five** : What corner?

 **Klaus** : right corner

 **Klaus** : its like a circle with the letter "i" inside of it

 **Allison** : guys PLEASE stay in the chat we need to stick together

 **Five** : I don't see it, Klaus.

 **Klaus** : little man it's literally the only other button u can press

 **Five** : Don't ever call me that.

 **Klaus** : little man

 **Five** : I will end you before Vanya gets the chance to.

 **Klaus** : geez ok calm down just press the "i"

 **Five** : i

 **Five** : Did it work?

 **Klaus** : no

 **Five** : i

 **Klaus** : ur just typing i

 **Five** : But that's what you said to do?

 **Klaus** : lol no it's not

 **Five** : Is that morse code? "lol"?

 **Klaus** : what

 **Klaus** : omg

 **Klaus** : allison

 **Klaus** : alLISON

 **Klaus** : he thinks lol is mORSE CODE jjnjsmJeksskjdsk

 **Five** : What does it mean, Allison?

 **Allison** : I'll tell you if you promise to stay in the chatroom.

 **Five** : Whatever, just tell me.

 **Allison** : It just means "laugh out loud"

 

_**Five** is typing..._

 

 **Klaus** : it's been like 10 minutes wtf is he typing

 **Five** : Jesus Christ. Is this some kind of joke to you, Klaus? Let me remind you, Vanya is ending the world in what may be just TEN MINUTES from now. All of us will seize to exist and all that will be left are the pieces of what was once humanity. That is unless we do something but we can't do anything until I get these calculations figured but I'm not able to concentrate with these reluctant sound effects blaring against my ear from this phone. I can not stress this enough; TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE. Every millisecond delayed is a millisecond closer to absolute destruction. So Klaus, if you're looking for an audience to laugh at your nonsensical bullshit, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not your guy. Though, I'm sure Satan himself is looking up at you grinning ear to ear knowing he will soon have another victim to patronize.

 **Klaus** : lmao chill

 **Klaus** : I didn't even read half of that shit

 **Five** : What the hell is a "Lmao"? You're not making any sense, Klaus.

 **Klaus** : jdkdndjekjsKLJGH

 **Five** : Forget it. Allison, how do I leave the chat?

 **Allison** : You don't.

 **Allison** : We need everyone to stay.

 

_**Allison** added **Diego**_

 

 **Allison** : Don't leave, please. I'm serious.

 **Five** : Diego, how were you able to leave the group?

 **Diego** : you go to settings

 **Allison** : NO

 **Five** : Where's "Settings"?

 **Diego** : Top right corner. It's a circle with the letter "i" in the middle.

 **Klaus** : that's what I've been saying!!!!!!!!

 **Five** : i

 **Five** : i 

 **Five** : iiiiiiiii

 **Five** : It's not working.

 **Diego** : You're literally just typing the letter "i"

 **Five** : That's what you told me to do.

 **Diego** : no it wasn't

 **Five** : I don't have time for your games, Diego.

 **Diego** : I'm not playing any, Five.

 **Allison** : Hey guys

 **Allison** : can we get back on track please?????

 **Klaus** : lmao wait does any one have GamePigeon

 **Luther** : no

 **Allison** : no

 **Diego** : no

 **Klaus** : ur all lying :((((

 **Klaus** : cmon diego lets play 8-ball

 **Diego** : no

 **Klaus** : why not

 **Diego** : no

 **Klaus** : plz

 **Diego** : no

 **Klaus** : pretty please

 **Diego** : no

 **Diego** : klaus.

 **Diego** : KLAUS.

 **Diego** : I will BLOCK you KLAUS

 **Diego** : STOP SENDING ME REQUESTS FOR 8-BALL

 **Luther** : giys fovys

 **Luther** : gous fovys

 **Luther** : guyts foicuis

 **Luther** : guys focyus

 **Diego** : is he having a stroke or something

 **Luther** : tyhe svreen is tpp smqll

 **Luther** : thre screem ias tioo smsll

 **Luther** : the screenjh uss woo smalowk

 **Diego** : or did he lose brain cells from being on the moon for too long.

 **Klaus** : oof yikes

 **Allison** : Diego don't be mean.

 **Allison** : he's saying his fingers are too big for the touch screen.

 **Diego** : oh.

 **Diego** : wow.

 **Diego** : that's great.

 **Diego** : thats actually hilarious.

 **Diego** : no seriously thank you for putting that image in my head I needed a good laugh.

 **Allison** : I said DONT be MEAN

 **Diego** : i don't know why you think I'd listen to you.

 **Allison** : uh maybe because I'm ur sister and you love and care about me???

 **Diego** : ok but

 **Diego** : remind me again what number are you?

 **Allison** : .....three

 **Diego** : and what number am I?

 **Allison** :....two

 **Diego** : case dismissed

 **Luther** : guiys wereee geytting off topkic agiain

 

_**Klaus** added **Ben**_

_**Klaus** changed **Ben's** name to  **Octopussy**_

 

 **Klaus** : there!

 **Klaus** : now the whole gang's back together!!!

 **Klaus** : three cheers for suppressed childhood memories!

 **Klaus** : HIP! HIP!  
 _Read at 9:21PM_

 **Klaus** : ok awkwarrrrrrd

 **Klaus** : ben was suppose to say "hooray" but he can't type anything with his ghost hands

 **Klaus** : I tolddd him to use his phone from the dimension he is in but now thinking aboutt it i doubt they have like service up there or whatever

 **Klaus** : orrrr maybe they do cuz like they're closer to like satellites so wouldn't their connection to the wifi be like super strong

 **Klaus** : u no what I'll just ask him

 **Klaus** : he says he doesn't need wifi when he has books

 **Klaus** : lol nerd amrightt

 **Klaus** : he says hi btw

 **Five** : Five has left the group

 **Allison** : STOP TRYING TO LEAVE THE CHAT

 **Diego** : this was a really stupid idea.

 **Diego** : did Luther come up with it?

 **Klaus** : OHHHHHHHHHH

 **Allison** : No, I did.

 **Allison** : Sorry for trying to find a way to communicate with u guys especially since y'know.... I can't speak anymore?????

 **Allison** : Also, I wouldn't have had to create this chat if we all left our egos at home and actually worked together for once.

 **Allison** : I just don't understand why we couldn't just meet at the bowling alley and work things out together

 **Allison** : Now Vanya needs our help and we're doing what we always do... we've tossed her aside.

 **Luther** : im sio sorryyu alliosopm

 **Luther** : but vanyeesa hurt u asnd quittte litrerallkly tossedd pogo aside so I thyink itss onkly gfair tghat we do thre sawme to heer

 **Klaus** : #DicksOutForPogo :(

 **Diego** : don't say that klaus. his death is not a joke

 **Diego** : and also

 **Diego** : STOP SENDING ME 8-BALL REQUESTS FFS

 **Klaus** : :(((((

 **Klaus** : do you wanna play Words With Friends instead?

 **Diego** : NO

 **Klaus** : battleship?

 **Diego** : I don't want to play ANYTHING with you

 **Diego** : You'd get your ass kicked anyway

 **Klaus** : bet

 **Diego** : BET

 **Allison** : omg

 **Allison** : KLAUS.

 **Allison** : DIEGO.

 **Allison** : BE QUIET.

 **Allison** : And Luther,

 **Allison** : Vanya's our sister. We need to at least try to talk to her.

 **Allison** : fighting her might be impossible anyway with her newly found powers. I wouldn't be surprised if she was stronger than all of us combined.

 **Five** : Combined? That, I'm not so sure. You have me now after all.

 **Diego** : oh

 **Diego** : thank god for our hero.

 **Five** : That's obviously not what I meant, Diego. I'm saying, the last time you guys tried to save the world, it wasn't with me and it didn't go over so well. With more numbers on our side, we may have an actual chance to take her down.

 **Diego** : you're a bit too confident for someone who can't figure out how to leave a chat room.

 **Five** : Shut up, Diego.

 **Klaus** : heeeey maybe instead of taking vanya down we could hmmmm not take her down and idk talk to her???

 **Allison** : Yeah I'm with Klaus

 **Allison** : I don't want to hurt her anymore

 **Luther** : buwt shje huryt yu

 **Luther** : she cuyt ur throaet

 **Luther** : shte kiolledd pogo n grcve

 **Allison** : But she's still our sister.

 **Diego** : there's just no way she'll give us the chance to even talk to her at this point. She seems pretty fuckin pissed.

 **Allison** : But like all she wanted was someone to talk to her

 **Allison** : to care for her

 **Allison** : and her family of five cant even do that

 **Klaus** : shit well if you put it that way,,,,,

 **Klaus** : we rlly r assholes huh

 **Diego** : honestly this whole thing could have been avoided if Luther hadn't locked vanya up like an animal

 **Luther** : I diud whgart i haed toio do

 **Diego** : hey dumbass you do know that autocorrect exists right?

 **Luther** : shyut uoop diewgpo

 **Klaus** : waitwaitwait i have an idea

 

_**Klaus** added **Vanya**_

 

 **Allison** : uhhHHHH oh my god????

 **Diego** : now why the fuck did you do that

 **Luther** : vawsnuya givre us ur locvation noew

 **Allison** : wait no first of all are you okay Vanya?????

 **Five** : Vanya, how do you exit a chatroom?

 **Klaus** : sHhhh let her speak

 **Klaus** : wait Vanya do you want to play 8-ball with me uwu

 **Vanya** : maybe later klaus

 **Vanya** : fuck you Luther

 **Vanya** : its the circle on the top right corner of ur screen five

 **Vanya** : it has the letter (i) written in the middle

 **Five:** i

 **Five** : i

 **Five** : i

 **Vanya** : no that's not what I meant

 **Five** : Goddamnit, guys. Learn to be more clear with your instructions otherwise, nothing will get done.

 **Klaus** : buddy I don't think we can be any more clear

 **Allison** : Are you okay Vanya??? Where are you right now???

 **Vanya** : yeah I'm ok. bit hungry ig.

 **Vanya** : this is kinda awkward tho I thought I killed y'all motherfucks

 **Klaus** : haaaa but ya didn't

 **Vanya** : yeah I see that lol

 **Allison** : Where are you now??

 **Vanya** : uhhhhhh

 **Vanya** : I'm at sawcon

 **Five** : Hold on, Sawcon? Where is Sawcon?

 **Vanya** : sawcon these nuts

 **Klaus** : LMAO GOTEMMM

 **Vanya** : lol

 **Vanya** : k brb imm bouta rip this theatre a new one

 **Vanya** : see y'all beta bitches in hell 😘✌🏻

 **Luther** : waiot donnt leacve vanyuea

 

_**Vanya** left the group_

 

 **Luther** : well

 **Luther** : thjatt weyNT teyrribblky

 **Diego** : you guys were yelling at her for information through a messenger app what the fuck did you expect

 **Allison** : hold on

 **Allison** : "Tear this theatre a new one"

 **Allison** : What the hell does that mean?

 **Five** : More importantly, we need to figure out where "Sawcon these nuts lol" is. Has a bulk barn recently opened around here? Perhaps that's the first place we start.

 **Klaus** : oh nooo five

 **Klaus** : I--

 **Klaus** : should we tell him? i think we should tell him.

 **Diego** : nah just let him be. It'll teach him to be humble.

 **Five** : What? Tell me what?

 **Klaus** : nothing 😇😇😇

 **Diego** : wait

 **Diego** : oh shit hold on Allison

 **Diego** : I'm pretty sure vanya has a performance at the Icarus Theatre tonight

 **Allison** : wait really????

 **Allison** : how do you know????

 **Diego** : I saw a poster on Leonard's fridge for it

 **Luther** : at leerest we kniw wherwe shre is. we needd tlo go theeref now

 **Diego** : No shit asshole.

 **Diego** : Meet you guys there in 5.

 **Luther** : 5 what? 5 minuretes? 5 hoiurs? 5 days?

 

_**Diego** left the group_

 

 **Allison** : 🙄🙄😣

 **Five** : Okay, I've had enough of this. Can someone FOR THE LOVE OF GOD tell me how to leave the chat?!

 **Klaus** : bRooOoo I've been telling you this whole time

 **Five** : iiiiiiiiii

 **Five** : iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Five** : iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Klaus** : five

 **Klaus** : listen

 **Klaus** : you gotta look at the TOP RIGHT CORNER of ur screen

 **Klaus** : you will find a CIRCLE WITH THE LETTER "i" INSIDE

 **Five** : Klaus, there is no "i" on the top right corner of the fucking screen. I even checked the top left corner, and all the bottom corners. Stop wasting my time.

 **Klaus** : ????

 **Klaus** : what do yOU MEAN THERES NO i IN THE CORNER OF THE SCREEN WE ARE ON THE SAME APP

 **Five** : i

 **Five** : i

 **Five** : i

 **Five** : iiiiiiiiiii

 **Klaus** : oH MY GODDDD

 **Klaus** : ur stressing me out buddy

 **Klaus** : n I've been through war

 **Five** : Oh, YOU'RE stressed out?

 **Klaus** : yeah just a tad

 

_**Five** is typing..._

 

 **Klaus** : 🙄

 **Five** : Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now? To add onto that; do you have any idea what I've BEEN through? I've spent the last thirty years walking through nothing but rubble and dust with no certain direction. I've cracked skulls and necks of individuals with shotguns for arms. Blood stains of both animals and humans who tried to eat me alive, covered every inch of my body. Those cold nights with nothing but Delores and the howling of the freezing wind was all that accompanied me. Cockroaches kept me fed and if I was lucky, there were twinkies. I've been through hell, Klaus. Absolute hell. Hell might even be an understatement for the amount of shit I've lived through. Thats what stresses me out, Klaus. Living through worse-than-hell. And you? You're just doing a shit-poor job instructing me how to fucking exit a chat and somehow that's stressful for you? You have no idea what stress is.

 **Klaus** : k

 

_**Klaus** left the group_

 

 **Five** : Unbelievable.

 **Five** : This is suppose to be a simple task. Where the hell is the "i"?!

 **Five** : oh wait, I found it.

 **Five** : I'll see you guys a bit later. I have to deal with something first.

 **Luther** : wwait we havbe tio sttivkk togethgher

 

_**Five** Left the group_

 

 **Allison:** omg why is everyone leaving

 **Luther:** Its frustyreatung i knpow

 **Luther** : but we caant be worryinmg about this now. righhht now we hawve to truist thatt theywre heasding to the theaaatredre

 **Luther** : I'kll sssee u soon

 **Allison** : wait stay

_**Luther** has left the group_

**Allison** : omggg WHYY

 **Allison** : there was absolutely no reason to leaVE

 **Allison** : hello???

 **Allison** : is anyone still here????

 **Allison** : .....great

 **Allison** : 😤😤😤

_**Allison** has left the group_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Octopussy** : :(

_**Octopussy** left the group_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm back on my bullshit with a sequel no one asked for

_**Klaus** added **Ben**_

_**Klaus** added **Diego**_

_**Klaus** added **Five**_

_**Klaus** added **Allison**_

_**Klaus** added **Luther**_

 

_**Klaus** changed the group name to **bored lmao**_

 

 **Klaus** : omg guys!!!! what's up?? :))

 **Klaus** : since we haven't seen each other in like FOREVER and we're prrrobbbably gonna die in like 15 mins

 **Klaus** : im thinking we get some enchiladas or smth

 **Klaus** : and crack a cold one with the boys before life as we know it yeets

 **Klaus** : oh wait actually theres this korean bbq place tht just opened up around the corner that I've been dyinnnnggg to try

 **Klaus** : but if u guys r not into that then we can just go to griddys again

 **Klaus** : what y'all thinkin'?

 **Diego** : god

 **Diego** : fucKING DAMNIT

 **Diego** : KLAUS

 **Klaus** : ye

 **Diego** : we are LITERALLY in the middle of taking down vanya and u made a group chat to talk about dinner plans

 **Klaus** : ye so u in or nah

 **Diego** : NO DIPSHIT

 **Klaus** : oh well SORRY for being considerate!! 🙄🙄🙄

 **Klaus** : I'm sure you all have skipped meals ever since this whole apocalypse business began

 **Luther** : Can yoiu pleaasde juuhst do ur joob and be the lookout?

 **Klaus** : omg hey ur typing is getting better!!! so proud

 **Klaus** : and being the lookout is SUPER BORING!!! >:(((

 **Klaus** : why do you guys get to do all the cool shit while me and ben r stuck out here playing candy crush

 **Luther** : Klaus, yuoure supposise to warn us of any dangger that is to come, not playu gamres

 **Klaus** : ok but I'm on level 203

 **Klaus** : so y'know

 **Klaus** : can't stop a bitch from hustlin

 **Klaus** : speaking of, the game won't let me continue playing cause I ran out of sweet lives so if someone could log into their facebook and give me some that'd be great

 **Allison** : Wait, you were able to get past level 200?!

 **Klaus** : ye

 **Allison** : OMG HOW??

 **Luther** : ALLISON.

 **Allison** : Sorry, sorry!!

 **Allison** : I've just been stuck on that level for forever 🙄😩😞😞

 **Klaus** : oof

 **Klaus** : whats going on in there anyway?

 **Allison** : Hm, not too much actually.

 **Allison** : It's actually quite peaceful

 **Allison** : and Vanya is playing so beautifully omg

 **Allison** : and she looks so confident

 **Allison** : and radiant

 **Allison** : and free

 **Allison** : I've never seen her like this before

 **Allison** : like I'm actually going to cry she's so cute 😭💕

 **Diego** : 3

 **Diego** : 2

 **Diego** : 1

 **Allison** : WTF DIEGO

 **Allison** : OH MY GODDDD LUTHERRR

 **Allison** : FFSS GODDAMNNIT

 **Allison** : WHAT HAVE U GUYS DONE HDJDNSJND

 **Allison** : HOLLLLY SHIT

 **Klaus** : lol wat happened

 **Klaus** : did thanos snap

 **Klaus** : Allison?

 **Klaus** : guys?

 **Klaus** : hello??????

 **Klaus** : ANYONE????  
 _Read at 9:47PM_

 **Klaus** : smh rude

 **Klaus** : o shit there's a taco truck out here!!

 **Klaus** : yall want anything? I have like five bucks

 **Klaus** : actually now looking at the menu everything costs like five bucks or over

 **Klaus** : so we're gonna have to  
share a burrito lady and the tramp style

 **Klaus** : there's also poutine

 **Klaus** : which translates to "a mess"

 **Klaus** : which I feel is a personal attack on me so I'm suing

 **Ben** : klaus they're too busy to read ur messages

 **Klaus** : oh shit

 **Klaus** : benny boy you figured out how to use ur phone!!! thats so cool!!!

 **Ben** : haha ikr

 **Ben** : but u really should do ur job and if not, u should go in and help them

 **Klaus** : siighhhhhh still a party pooper in the virtual world I see

 **Klaus** : why r u even talking to me through here when ur like right beside me

 **Ben** : I

 **Ben** : I don't know

 **Ben** : I guess it's kinda nice to be able to communicate to the outside world in some way, even if its just through a phone

 **Klaus** : awww

 **Klaus** : that's both wholesome AND hella sad

 **Klaus** : my aesthetic uwu

 **Ben** : ....right....

 **Klaus** : heyyyyy being a ghost can't be all that bad

 **Klaus** : I mean, only the most iconic characters are ghosts

 **Ben** : I appreciate the sentiment but I don't think that's true at all

 **Klaus** : oh cmon it is too

 **Ben** : alright then name a few

 **Klaus** : CASPER!

 **Ben** : I said a few

 **Klaus** : uhhhh

 **Klaus** : hold on

 **Ben** : I literally see you googling "famous ghost characters"

 **Ben** : oh wait no ur using bing.

 **Ben** : who the hell uses bing?

 **Klaus** : shhhh

 **Klaus** : OH!

 **Klaus** : ghost rider

 **Klaus** : ghost of Christmas past

 **Klaus** : slimer

 **Klaus** : beetlejuice

 **Klaus** : and you :)

 **Ben** : ......thanks

 **Ben** : but being a ghost really does sucks ass

 **Ben** : and not the kinky kind of way

 **Ben** : the shitty way

 **Klaus** : yikes

 **Ben** : and I still don't understand what happened to me when I died

 **Klaus** : hmmmm

 **Klaus** : ok I think--

 **Klaus** : and I'm just spitballing here

 **Klaus** : I think when you died

 **Klaus** : ur molecules got all rearranged

 **Klaus** : and when you first woke up you realized

 **Klaus** : you had snow white hair and glowing green eyes

 **Ben** : what r you talking about

 **Klaus** : just listen

 **Klaus** : u could walk through walls, disappear and fly

 **Klaus** : you were much more unique than the other guys

 **Klaus** : and it was then that you knew what you had to do

 **Ben** : wait omg

 **Klaus** : you had to stop all the ghosts from comin' through

 **Ben** : klaus no stop

 **Klaus** : you're here to fight for me and you

 **Ben** : KLAUS

 **Klaus** : you're gonna catch em all cause you're

 

_**Klaus** changed Ben's name to **Benny Phantom**_

 

 **Benny Phantom** : .....

 **Benny Phantom** :wow

 **Benny Phantom** : epic meme

 **Klaus** : 😘

 **Benny Phantom** : yeah just a friendly reminder

 **Benny Phantom** : while ur out here spitting bars and bullshitting, our siblings r in there getting their ass beat

 **Benny Phantom** : again, not in a kinky way

 **Benny Phantom** : you really should at least try to do ur job

 **Klaus** : 🙄🙄🙄

 **Benny Phantom** : klaus.....

 **Klaus** : bro what do u expect me to do

 **Klaus** : the lookout does jackshit, that's why Luther assigned it to me

 **Klaus** : im as useless as u are dead

 **Klaus** : and you know what

 **Klaus** : it be like that sometimes

 **Klaus** : at least we get to play candy crush and munch on some grub

 **Klaus** : so do you want a burrito or what

 **Benny Phantom** : ....fine whatever

 **Klaus** : :)

 **Benny Phantom** : it really is unfair though

 **Benny Phantom** : you're capable of so much more, you know that, right?

 **Klaus** : lol k

 **Benny Phantom** : no I'm serious, klaus

 **Benny Phantom** : and I'm not trying to shame you for not exploring ur untapped potential. I just hope you realize how powerful you can be and how NOT useless u are.

 **Klaus** : ....yeah

 **Klaus** : uh

 **Klaus** : you want cilantro sauce or what

 **Benny Phantom** : .....

 **Benny Phantom** : it doesn't matter.....

 **Klaus** : oh it absolutely DOES matter

 **Klaus** : cilantro sauce makes all the difference

 **Benny Phantom** : idc....

 **Klaus** : ohhh r u upsetty spaghetti benny boy :(((

 **Klaus** : cmon, don't worry. They got this one in the bag, just like they always do

 **Diego** : WE DUN FUCKED UP

 **Klaus** : nvm

 **Allsion** : NO YOU AND LUTHER FUCKED UP

 **Allison** : U GUYS SHOULDVE JUST LET ME TALK TO VANYA ALONE

 **Allison** : but noOOOO

 **Allison** : YALL JUST HAAAD TO RUIN HER SOLO

 **Diego** : OK BUT I DIDNT THINK SHE WOULD GO FULL ON WORLDSTAR

 **Klaus** : lol livestream it

 **Luther** : guys carefufufl

 **Luther** : therres gunfire now.

 **Diego** : FROM WHERE

 **Luther** : front entreaance 

 **Diego** : WHO WAS THE LOOKOUT

 **Luther** : Klaus

 **Diego** : GNDJGHKYFN

 **Diego** : goddAMNIT KLAUS

 **Diego** : DO WE NEED A LOOKOUT FOR OUR LOOKOUT

 **Diego** : IS THAT WHAT WE NEED

 **Diego** : OR DO I JUST HAVE TO COME OUT THERE AND PULL UR HEAD OUT OF UR ASS SO U CAN DO UR JOB PROPERLY

 **Diego** : BECAUSE IF THATS WHAT I HAVE TO DO THEN I WILL DO IT DONT TEST ME BOY

 **Klaus** : wtf

 **Klaus** : what r u mad at me for

 **Klaus** : ive done nothing wrong ever in my life

 **Benny Phantom** : uh klaus

 **Klaus** : what

 **Benny Phantom** : there's like a parade of men running into the theatre with giant ass guns

 **Klaus** : o

 **Klaus** : ok yeah that explains it

 **Klaus** : sorry guys my b

 **Klaus** : we'll do better next time

 **Diego** : DUDE thERE IS NO NEXT TIME

 **Diego** : and who the FUCK is BENNY PHANTOM

 **Klaus** : oh thats ben

 **Klaus** : say hi Ben!  
 _Seen at 9:54PM_

 **Klaus** : son of a bitch

 **Klaus** : now I look insane

 **Diego** : U ALWAYS DO

 **Klaus** : stfu u twirl knives between ur fingers like they're fidget spinners

 **Diego** : FUCK U

 **Klaus** : ur also adopted

 **Diego** : WE ALL R ASSHOLE

 **Allison** : omg GUYS

 **Allison** : STOP FIGHTING

 **Allison** : we have more important things to attend to remember????

 **Diego** : whatever i think I'm ready to die anyway

 **Klaus** : hey hey hey wait a second wait

 **Klaus** : has anyone heard from five? I haven't seen him in chat.

 **Allison** : Yeah he's with us

 **Alison** : and for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to throw his phone at Vanya

 **Allison** : he missed btw

 **Klaus** : lol we should get him a phone strap

 **Klaus** : like those adjustable ones they use for wii remotes

 **Diego** : you know what.

 **Diego** : screw it.

 **Diego** : I'm throwing my phone at her too.

 **Allison** : WHAT

 **Diego** : I'm doing it.

 **Allison** : WHY

 **Diego** : i won't miss.

 **Allison** : DOESNT MEAN U SHOULD DO IT

 **Diego** : doing it.

 **Allison** : DONT

 **Diego** : yEET

 **Allison** : oml he did it

 **Klaus** : did it work

 **Allison** : no

 **Allison** : she just looks mildly inconvenienced

 **Allison** : oh she picked up his phone

 

_**Diego** is typing_

 

 **Diego** : [https://www.google.ca/amp/s/m.wikihow.com/Hug%3famp=1](https://www.wikihow.com/Hug)

 **Allison** : uhhh...

 **Luther** : whhgat is it

 **Luther** : I don't wanntt to cllick it if it's porrn

 **Allison** : it's not

 **Allison** : but I think you'd find it very useful Luther

 **Luther** : ????

 **Diego** : smile bitches

 **Allison** : omg

 **Allison** : she just took a selfie of her sticking the middle finger at us

 

_**Diego** sent a photo_

 

 **Klaus** : aw cute she used the doggy filter

 **Allison** : I mean yeah it is pretty cu

 **Allison** : oh

 **Allison** : oh god

 **Allison** : oh no oh god oh god

 **Allison** : oh SHI TYJS

 **Klaus** : .....uhhhhHHHH

 **Klaus** : allison?????

 **Klaus** : luther??????  
 _Seen at 9:58PM_

 **Klaus** : damn ghosted again

 **Klaus** : a simple "bye" would've sufficed 🙄🙄🙄

 **Benny Phantom** : um Klaus....

 **Klaus** : oh so now u talk smh

 **Klaus** : u made us look like complete buffoons when u didn't respond

 **Benny Phantom** : klaus.....

 **Klaus** : u know how wild it would've been if u revealed ur self

 **Klaus** : boiii they would've shit their panties

 **Benny Phantom** : klaus look

 **Klaus** : and then I'd be all like "who's the lookout now"

 **Klaus** : and then you'd be like "nOt uS BitcHHHH gET reKT! XD"

 **Klaus** : and then Luther would be all like "REEEEEEEE"

 **Benny Phantom** : klaus its chacha

 **Klaus** : and Allison would be all like "wow klaus we stan! let me write u cheque for 699 million dollars then give shoutout on my instastory 😘😘😘"

 **Klaus** : and then Diego would be all like "damn dude ur my favourite brother everyone else can go fuck themselves"

 **Benny Phantom** : KLAUS

 **Klaus** : and then five would be all like "wooossh bitch i can teleport and shit but u still the coolest."

 **Benny Phantom** : K L A U S

 **Klaus** : and then vanya would be like "haha I'm ending the world but imma kill klaus in the least painful way cause he's pretty neatooo"

 **Benny Phantom** : K

 **Benny Phantom** : L

 **Benny Phantom** : A

 **Benny Phantom** : U

 **Benny Phantom** : S

 **Klaus** : uGH WHAT

 **Benny Phantom** : look who's coming our way

 **Klaus** : huh

 **Klaus** : wait

 **Klaus** : oh shit

 **Klaus** : OH SHIT

 **Klaus** : IS THAT

 **Klaus** : ITS CHA CHA

 **Klaus** : BEN WHY DIDNT U TELL ME EARLIER

 **Benny Phantom** : ......

 **Klaus** : RIGHT NO TIME TO EXPLAIN

 **Klaus** : CMON BEN LETS GO

 **Klaus** : o wait my burrito is ready

 **Klaus** : shit im short 20 cents

 **Benny Phantom** : KLAUS

 **Klaus** : OKOK FORGET THE BURRITO

 **Klaus** : WE'RE THE DAMN LOOKOUTS

 **Klaus** : LETS GO SAVE THE WORLD BABBYYYYY

 **Benny Phantom** : :D  
 _Seen at 10:01PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw the link doesn't lead anywhere sketchy if ur curious 
> 
> also, thanks for love in the previous chapter! i thought I wouldn't revisit this but i got bored and I suddenly found myself writing more trash


End file.
